Hyυυgα vs Kyυυbi
by Isi-san
Summary: —¿Hablas en serio, Tsunade? —Preguntó todavía sin creérselo. —Claro, después de todo no ganarás.


_Hola ^^ Otra vez yo con una locura.. Esta pareja me envicia, aunque obviamente no tanto como el KakaAnko. Espero que les agrade n.n_

_**Disclaimer:** Yo no me llamo Masashi Kishimoto, ergo, los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. _

_**Advertencias: **Ahmm.. ehmm.. no, ninguna._

* * *

_**Edit:** Estoy en proceso de mejorar las primeras historias que escribí aquí, editando errores de ortografía y así... Cambié unas cuantas líneas y le quité la negrita entre diálogos que no sé porqué se me ocurrió poner cuando publiqué. Siento que así la lectura se hace un poco menos pesada. (Fecha de edit: 09-Dic-10)  
_

* * *

..

**Hyuuga vs. Kyuubi**

_By Isi-san._**  
**

..

Sentada en la silla frente a su amplio escritorio de madera con la vista perfecta para ver a toda Konoha a sus espaldas, estaba con una mueca de disgusto la dirigente de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja haciendo papeleo y cumpliendo con sus deberes según dictaba la burocracía de su querida Konohagakure no Sato.

— Tsunade– sama, — se escuchó la voz de su asistente detrás de la puerta de su oficina— Tsunade– sama, los carros están listos para la competencia y vamos algo retrasadas.

— Hai, hai Shizune, está bien, ya salgo — se escuchó la voz de la líder de la aldea— ¿Todos los estudiantes de la academia están en el plantel principal de la aldea? — Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta, con su sonrisa característica de liderazgo y encaminándose junto a Shizune a la plaza central de la Aldea.

Esa mujer realmente adoraba ir a eventos que la alejaran del papeleo por unas horas.

— Por supuesto, en realidad deberíamos apurarnos, ya vamos tarde.

La aldea de Konoha era la sede del concurso de robótica anual en el que participaban junto con otras aldeas ninja importantes, ésto para apoyar el progreso tecnológico que se estaba desarrollando entre las grandes naciones. El concurso consistía en que los recién graduados de sus respectivas academias deberían realizar un vehículo con motor incluido que pudiera correr por veinte metros y además detenerse después de transcurrir un metro más. Estos podían ser ayudados por otros Gennins o Chunnins, incluso Jonnin si conseguían a alguno que quisiera participar, la mayoría de los Jonnin que ayudaban eran siempre familia de los participantes, puesto que de otra manera, sería muy difícil haberlos convencido de dedicar tiempo a ello.

A pesar de que todos iban muy bien preparados habían dos equipos que llamaban mucho la atención, los dirigidos por, Sarutobi Konohamaru, nieto del tercer Hokage, y sobrino de Sarutobi Asuma, uno de los mas grandes Jonnin que pudo tener Konoha. Y Hyuuga Hanabi, sucesora de la rama principal de su clan, hermana de la heredera directa del clan, Hyuuga Hinata, prima de Hyuuga Neji, uno de los Jonnin más capacitados que tiene Konoha, e hija de Hyuuga Hiashi actual líder del clan Hyuuga.

Estos equipos fueron ayudados por Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, y Hyuuga Neji.

Konohamaru y su equipo, estuvieron todo el mes anterior con Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji, tratando de armar el carro. Al final lo lograron, estaban seguros de que iban a ganar, le pusieron un motor extra, colocaron un sensor que detuviera el carro luego de exactamente 21 metros que habían probado en muchas ocaciones, aceitaron los engranes, revisaron las llantas, iban seguros de sí mismos; sabían que no había posibilidad de ser derrotados. Con los cálculos de Udon, la perspicacia de Moegi, y el deseo de ganar de Konohamaru tenían todo lo que necesitaban, sin olvidar claro, el deseo de ganar igualmente de Naruto, y la maravillosa ayuda que les brindaron Shikamaru y Choji a lo largo de la construcción del mini vehículo.

Con el equipo de Hanabi no ocurrió nada muy diferente, al parecer cuando Neji estuvo en la academia, perdió en concurso por unos escasos milímetros, cuando le tocó a Hinata su relación no era muy buena y decidió no ayudarla, cabe decir que en la generación de ella, su equipo formado por Kiba y Shino había ganado el primer lugar. Neji estaba incentivado y se "ofreció", por no decir, impuso, su ayuda en la construcción del mini carro a motor. Ayudó a Hanabi en prácticamente todo, y el equipo de su hermana fue una gran ventaja, puesto que sabían mas o menos lo que era necesario en el vehículo para ganar.

Se conocía por toda la aldea el deseo de ganar de estos dos equipos, y todos estaban expectantes por saber cuál de los dos triunfaría al final. Lo que la mayoría de personas conocían, era la rivalidad que se traían Hanabi y Konohamaru desde ya varios años, desde que iban en primer año de la academia. Ambos competían en todo, y estaban seguros de que no se dejarían vencer por el otro en esta competencia. Pero luego se escucharon los rumores del deseo de ganar que se tenían Naruto y Neji por frustraciones pasadas cuando ellos compitieron en sus respectivos momentos, lo que hizo que los aldeanos se interesaran aún más en la competencia, aunque los equipos lo negaban y lo llamaban "sana competencia". Todo sea por diversión, obviamente.

Todo esto, hizo que fuera una de las más esperadas carreras de mini-vehículos que se haya visto jamás, todos querían que llegara el día de la competencia, el cual por fortuna, ya estaba aquí.

La mandataria de la Aldea, fue con su traje oficial de líder (incluyendo el tan incómodo sombrero), que pocas veces se ponía, pero el evento lo ameritaba. De camino a dicho lugar, se encontró con un muy viejo amigo.

— Vaya, vaya, Tsunade ¿quién lo diría? Te arreglaste mucho para este día, ¿neh? — Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— No molestes, Jiraiya — dijo ella caminado con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera ver a su compañero, eso sí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por un día menos de trabajo en su rostro.

— Siempre de odiosa, aún después de escuchar un cumplido. Nunca cambias, ¿eh?. Shizune no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es que la soportas a diario — Dijo dirigiendo lo último a la asistente que hasta entonces había estado callada.

— Esas cosas no se dicen, Jiraiya-sama — lo reprendió la asistente, con TonTon en brazos y siguiendo el paso de su maestra.

— ¡Baah!, como sea… — se detuvo un momento y luego siguió hablando— y bien, Tsunade… ¿quién crees que gane? — Preguntó El Domador de Sapos.

— Para mi la victoria asegurada es de los Hyuuga. No es por nada contra Naruto y sus amigos, pero su carro no me da buena espina. — Respondió, sinceramente la Hokage, mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente.

— Uhm… creo que te equivocas, 'Kyuubi' ganará, después de todo Naruto se esforzó mucho en él. Creo que no nos descepcionará, yo lo he visto correr — Le contradijo el peliblanco.

— Lo que tú digas, Jiraiya. — Dijo la aludida en tono burlón por el comentario, para ella ingenuo, de su ex-compañero.

— Es más, estoy tan seguro que quiero apostar. — Dijo este finalmente.

Tsunade detuvo su paso — ¿Perdón? — Respondió atónita— Dime, parece interesante, ¿qué quieres apostar? — Preguntó con aire notorio de superioridad.

Solo se podía ver a la asistente número uno, respecto a estrés, haciendo señales de que desistiera de la apuesta, después de todo ella sabía mejor que nadie la suerte que tenía su sensei, por lo que a toda costa quiso que se negara, pero por más señas, gestos y caras que le hizo no le prestaron atención.

— Si 'Kyuubi' llega primero… — Lo meditó un poco— Quiero que me des un beso. — Dijo el sabio ermitaño de forma rápida, pero sin dejar de ver a su nada sorprendida compañera Sannin.

— Tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que pedirías y no me equivoque. ¡Ja! Eres muy predecible, Jiraiya, — después de reirse un poco, prosiguió— pero ¿sabes qué? Acepto. Si 'Los Hyuuga' pierde te daré un beso. — Dijo con su mirada desafiante, cosa que obviamente sorprendió al Sannin.

— ¿Hablas en serio Tsunade? — Preguntó todavía sin creérselo.

— Claro, después de todo no ganarás.

Shizune estaba igual o más sorprendida que Jiraiya por la actitud de su maestra, pero no dijo nada, al parecer ella estaba muy confiada. Quién sabe, tal vez su suerte podría comenzar a cambiar.

Los tres llegaron al fin, al lugar en donde se realizaría la carrera. Tsunade buscó con la mirada a algún miembro del clan Hyuuga para poder, así, localizar el carro del cual dependerían sus labios. Jiraiya por otro lado, buscaba muy emocionado a Naruto para poder decirle de una manera _tranquila_ y _reconfortante_ que si perdía, no volvería a tener una misión en su vida.

No les tomó mucho tiempo a ambos Sannin encontrar lo que buscaban, puesto que Neji y Naruto estaban en el centro de la plaza con sus respectivos automóviles, teniendo una pequeña _charla amistosa_.

— Mira Hyuuga, MI carro es mejor que el tuyo, ¿acaso no ves este motor? Ni en tus sueños podrás siquiera alcanzarlo.

— Me causas lástima, Uzumaki, pensar que "_eso_" logrará derrotar a MI carro… Por favor, además, mira esto — Neji tocó un botón y salió un aparato negro desde dentro del carro— tu carro no podrá superar esto. — Neji estaba completamente enviciado con la idea de la victoria, tanto así que se rebajó a pelear en media plaza con el Uzumaki en lugar de dejarlo _soñar_.

— Y, ¿qué rayos se supone que es eso? — Preguntó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Esto, es nada más y nada menos que un sensor de movimiento y velocidad, en el momento en el que tu carro o cualquier otro pase al lado de MI carro –cosa imposible– , éste va a triplicar su velocidad, haciendo imposible que me ganen — Dijo Neji con su característica sonrisa de superioridad. Kiba tosió un poco— Que nos ganen. — Corrijió Neji.

— Eso es lo que crees, ni usando tu pequeño truquito evitarás que te ganemos, ya quiero ver tu cara de decepción cuando mi carro supere al tuyo — Respondió el Uzumaki.

— Mira pequeño mocoso…

— ¡Hey! — Llamó la atención la peli azulada— Chi– chicos… dejen de pelear, esto es un concurso de niños, ustedes solo los ayudaron a construir los carros, no son suyos… — Dijo Hinata, quien al instante en el que sintió la mirada de su primo, de Naruto, y el resto de personas que presenciaban la _charla_, sobre ella misma, se comenzó a poner roja, pidió disculpas y se mezcló entre la multitud.

— Como sea Naruto, mi carro te va a ganar.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres pensar Neji…

La pelea continuó así un poco más, luego Tsunade y Jiraiya comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre por qué el carro de cada quien era el mejor. Shizune intentó buscar una forma de tranquilizar la situación y sus ojos negros encontraron a un par de pequeños que reconoció muy rápido, prácticamente ellos eran los causantes de tanto alboroto; Hanabi y Konohamaru, los cuales al igual que los demás estaban discutiendo.

— Mira don nadie, YO no voy a perder contra ti, y tu tonto carro. "¿Kyuubi?" ¡ja! — Se burló— ese es un nombre de perdedor…

— Mira pequeña y fastidiosa niña bipolar, no voy a perder contra ti, y además "¿Los Hyuuga?" ¡Qué nombre tan patético! Seguro fue el tal Neji el que lo eligió. Es poco original, se nota que no tiene imaginación.

— Mira Konohamaru, ¡no insultes a mi primo!

— Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Hanabi.

Shizune ya estaba cansada de escuchar tantas peleas, y la verdad, moría de curiosidad por ver quien ganaría al final. Caminó hasta su maestra y prácticamente la arrastró –mientras ésta discutía con Jiraiya– hacia el palco central y de alguna manera que Tsunade no sabría cómo explicar aún, logró hacer que la rubia comenzará con la actividad.

Los carros se colocaron en las posiciones respectivas, detrás de una línea blanca a unos 10cm de cada carro, un representante de cada equipo estaba preparado para encender su respectivo vehículo, los dos representantes de 'Kyuubi' y 'Los Hyuuga' eran, obviamente, Konohamaru y Hanabi. Pero no hay que menospreciar a los demás concursantes, pese a que toda la atención se centraba en los favoritos. En total habían 7 carritos listos para partir.

Tsunade dio la orden y los carros fueron encendidos, Los Hyuuga, tomó rápidamente la delantera, pero Kyuubi avanzaba cada vez más rápido hasta llegar al punto de alcanzar al carro de los Hyuuga, mientras los demás vehículos los seguían a una no muy lejana distancia, el carro de Konohamaru comenzó a adelantársele al de Hanabi, provocando una mirada burlona por parte de Konohamaru hacia la menor de los Hyuuga, Neji estaba esperando a que el motor aumentará su velocidad, como se tenía planeado, pero nada ocurrió, en el último momento su dispositivo falló. Aún así aun ningún carro se les había adelantado, a excepción de Kyuubi que estaba a su mismo nivel. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de la meta, Kyuubi chocó contra Los Hyuuga, sacando a ambos carros de la pista, y el carro de Jimei, un Gennin que también competía, ganó.

Para sorpresa de todos, eso no era una broma. Realmente había ganado Jimei, dejando a Naruto y a Neji, así como también a Konohamaru y Hanabi con un mal sabor de boca. Tsunade le dio su premio a el ganador, y este se fue a disfrutar con su familia, su muy inesperada victoria. Todos los aldeanos se fueron de la plaza a seguir con su día, a excepción de los directamente involucrados en la carrera, los equipos de 'Kyuubi' y 'Los Hyuuga', que se dirigieron a recoger a su respectivo carro, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara la pelea.

Jiraiya apareció con una nube de humo detrás de Tsunade, y ambos comenzaron a ver el espectáculo, Neji estaba a punto de matar a Naruto porque su carro había interferido con su tan esperada victoria, y Hinata estaba en medio de ellos dos, intentando tranquilizarlos para no tener que presenciar alguna tragedia. Mientras tanto, Hanabi saco a flote su muy escondido carácter de asesina, en busca de sangre, y activo su Byakugan en dirección a Konohamaru mientras Shino y Kiba trataban de detenerla, no en vano habían sido compañeros de su hermana mayor, con quien aprendieron a contrarrestar un poco el Byakugan.

Tsunade se volteó hacia Jiraiya, el silencio reinó entre ambos. Después de un corto intervalo de tiempo Tsunade habló.

— Al parecer Hanabi no ganó, Jiraiya.

— Sí, pero Kyuubi no llego en primer lugar. — Dijo el aludido bajando la cabeza.

Tsunade se acercó a Jiraiya y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Jiraiya se separó un poco de ella y la Hokage al ver la cara de su ex compañero le sacó de dudas.

— Que yo recuerde, dije que te daría un beso, si 'Los Hyuuga' perdía.

Tsunade volvió a besar tiernamente a Jiraiya en los labios, él se separó un poco nuevamente y habló en un cálido susurro.

— Había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo Tsunade. — La aludida sacó a flote un apenas notable sonrojo y no dudo en responderle con un poco de picardía en su voz— Pues entonces disfrutalo. — Se le escapo una risilla divertida que Jiraiya aprovechó para robarle un beso más apasionado.

Ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo mientras que la asistente de la Hokage reía quedamente por lo sucedido y se disponía a dirigirse hacia el lugar de conflicto entre los dos equipos que creaban el alboroto para detener la pelea, y así hacerle un favor a la mitad de la Aldea que no podía evitar los molestos gritos de los _muy malos perdedores_. Suspiró.

.**  
**

**FIN.  
**

* * *

_Espero que la historia les haya gustado, comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. ^^_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._**  
**


End file.
